


Hurt

by dykecassandrawayne



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Protective brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: "Hey kid, what's up?""What are your intentions with my sister?" Damian asked."Huh?""Do I have to repeat myself?""No, I guess not. But why are you asking me about my intentions with Cass?"





	Hurt

Steph smiled at her phone. Cass was adorable. And Steph still couldn't believe she had a date that night with Cass, a beautiful, smart, incredible girl who overused emojis. Especially after they had already dated before. But that was a while ago. That was before Steph had faked her own death and shit.

Even though her date was in a few hours, she was already at Wayne Manor. Then again she was there a lot anyway. She was a Bat afterall. She was Batgirl afterall. And she was once Robin.

"Stephanie." A voice from behind made her jump.

She turned around to face Damian Wayne; the baby of the Batfamily and current Robin. She had been the one to hand down that name to him. 

"Hey kid, what's up?" 

"What are your intentions with my sister?" Damian asked.

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No, I guess not. But why are you asking me about my intentions with Cass?" 

"Timothy made a remark about you having certain intentions with Cassandra." Damian reponsed. He sounded annoyed

"What?" Steph was a bit lost. Sure she asked Cass out and told Tim but Damian's reaction was weird. She thought Damian liked her.

"He told Richard that you had plans to take Cassandra out and to get into her pants." 

Steph choked. "Little dude- omg. Holy shit." 

Steph looked at the young teen in front of her. "It's means I want to take Cass put on a date and uh listen I'm not explaining what it means that I-"

"I know what they meant." Damian interrupted her.

"Oh. So you're just trying to be a protective brother. Aw, that's sweet." Steph ruffled his hair.

"Tt. I am merely trying to make sure you will not harm Cassandra."

"I won't. I have no bad intentions. Good intentions, really." Steph smiled.

Damian glared at her. "Fine but don't hurt her, again."

He left after that. A part of Steph felt bad. She had hurt Cass when she died.

Later Steph was trying to find Cass in the Manor. Why did rich people have big houses? And why did the Bats, even herself, have to be so sneaky?

Finally, near Damian's room, she heard Cass's voice.

"Dami, I am not going to hurt Steph." 

Holy shit. That little asshole was probably doing the same thing to Cass as he did to her. Steph smiled. That was actually super fucking adorable. 

That meant the shithead liked her!

"Fine, then." Damian said. 

Steph snuck away since it sounded like their conversation was probably coming to an end.

The next brother of Cass's she encountered was Dick. 

"Steph. Come here for a second." He said with a smile.

"What's up, Dickie?" Steph asked.

"Cass told me you asked her out." 

"Please no shovel talk. I think Damian kinda gave me one already." Steph frowned. She didn't want to be reminded again of her fake death and how she hurt Cass.

Dick laughed. "No. I'll leave that to Damian, Jason and Bruce. And Alfred but Alfred likes you so."

"Hey, Damian likes me too. Jason laughs at my jokes. And Bruce likes me more than he did when I was dating Tim."

"That's true but no, I wanted to talk to you to make sure you have protection." 

Steph felt her cheeks turn red. Cass was trans so she need that they would need to use protection but she did not want Dick to try to talk to her about it.

"Richard. You did not say that. All you need to know is I won't be getting preggo, okay?" Steph jabbed his arm.

"Okay. But if you and Cass don't have any on hand, don't do anything." 

"Oh my god. I'm leaving. I'm moving to Metropolis and I'm taking Cass with me. Tim can come too since I can stand him." Steph walked away.

Steph threw herself on Cass's bed, thinking about Jason or Bruce giving her another weird ass talk. 

A knock at the door made her want to scream.

"Cassie? Are you in there? Alfred sent me with your laundry." 

"Cass ain't in here. Door's unlocked." Steph yelled. 

Her best friend entered carrying a pile of clothes. "Sup." He said.

"Hiding from your brothers and dad."

"That's fair."

Steph watched Tim as he threw Cass's clothes onto the nightstand. He then jumped on the bed next to Steph. 

"So Alfie's making y'all do chores now?"

"The ones that still live at the manor, yes."

"Lame. I'm glad I never got adopted by Bitchman."

"Well you lucked out, I'll tell you that. You think my brothers are annoying now? Imagine what it's like to have them as brothers." Tim sighed loudly.

"Damian likes me. I overheard him giving Cassie a shovel talk like he gave to me." Steph rolled over and smiled at Tim.

"He thinks your fun and cool." 

"Remember when he hated your ass?" Steph chuckled.

"He still does. Duke and Cass work as great buffers." Tim laughed.

"Who can blame him? You're a dumbass." 

Tim lightly hit her. "Rude."

"Tim. My best friend except for Cass. Remember when I told you, a trans guy, that I, a cis girl, was pregnant and you, a trans guy, asked me if it was yours." 

"Shut it."

"Dick tired to talk to me about protection."

"Ew." 

"I told him he didn't have to worry about that shit. Also that if he didn't stop I'm taking Cass and we're moving to Metropolis." 

"Can I come?"

"Duh. Your boytoy lives there." Steph teased.

"Kon is not a boytoy. He's my boyfriend, pervert." 

Steph shrugged. "I'm the pervert yet your the one with a clone boyfriend. Talk about freaky." 

Tim laughed. "We're all freaks that run around in bat costumes."

"That's false. Damian is a bird. I don't know what the fuck a nightwing is. Red Hood is a hood." Steph pointed out.

"Tim is a red robin." A beautiful voice came from behind Steph. She turned around to see Cass smiling at her and Tim.

"It's a little sad neither of you denied the freak part."

"I dated your ugly ass once, so of course I'm a freak." 

Tim responded with grabbing Cass's pillow and hitting Steph.

Steph reached over and grabbed Cass's hand. "Do you see how your brother abuses me?" She whined.

"You deserve it." Cass patted her hand.

"Betrayed by my own girlfriend." 

Cass leaned over and kissed Steph's cheek. 

"Ew. I'm outta here." Tim said, jumping off the bed.

Cass smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Steph frowned however. "Hey, Cassie."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure how to ask this but are you still upset over my fake death?" Steph asked.

Cass looked at her silently for a little while before answering. "When you died my heart broke. I couldn't even look at the body that they said was yours. When you came back… I was upset. I was angry."

"I am so sorry." Steph sat up.

"But I was also relieved. I was happy. Then Bruce died. I gave you my Batgirl costume. I gave you the name of Batgirl. You moved into my apartment." 

"And then you left to Hong Kong." Steph said.

"My feelings were blurry and Black Bat was needed elsewhere." 

"And now? How are your feelings now?" Steph dared to ask.

Cass smiled. "I love you. And if you die again I will pull a Tim and travel all around the world looking for you."

"I love you too but aren't we supposed to go on a date or two before admitting that?"

"We do a lot of things we aren't supposed to do." Cass kissed Steph on the lips. This was definitely something they were supposed to do.


End file.
